


Unknown Pleasure

by GettingGreyer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora doesn't know she's horny but she is, F/F, Masturbation, My First Smut, The Horde is Sexually Repressive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingGreyer/pseuds/GettingGreyer
Summary: Adora masturbates for the very first time.





	Unknown Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmm, so,,, I've never written smut before so this isn't very good, but there is a first time for everything .... I hope you enjoy.

Adora squeezed her legs uncomfortably together, but that did nothing to alleviate the aching burn between her legs. She struggled to stay still on the bed, she was restless as she squirmed in place within the silent infirmary.

Adora still wasn't sure why Shadow Weaver sent her to the infirmary. Her scores that day were less than her usual, Adora thought guiltily as she remembered the stern look that her mentor gave her when she failed the simulation, but she was uninjured. There was no reason to send her to the empty infirmary.

Adora rocked back and forth on the bed as she remembered the training exercise from just a few minutes earlier. It was a routine combat drill, but the way that Adora felt was anything but routine.

It was a battle royale and Adora and Catra had been swapping blows since the drill began. Catra swung her training staff at Adora and she easily blocked, taking the opportunity to attack which Catra dodged. The two continued as sweat collected on their brows and Adora felt a tingling between her legs that only continued to grow the more they fought.

It was incessant and constant, throbbing with need and desperation. Adora struggled to ignore it, but as the fight continued she felt heat flood below and the tingling only became worse. Adora needed to end the fight as soon as possible.

She launched herself onto Catra, tackling her to the ground and hitting her in the chest with her staff. Catra's breastplate flashed a red ‘X’ and the fight was done.

But the feeling didn't go away—it was worse more than ever now that Catra laid on the ground beneath her.

She should have stood up immediately—there were still enemy combatants to defeat; a soldier shouldn't pause on the battlefield. But Adora found herself mesmerized as the burning sensation began to boil over and her entire body began to tingle. Adora was mesmerized with Catra.

Why had Adora never noticed how beautiful she was before? In the distance, she could still hear the sounds of fighting (it seemed Kyle lost again) but she couldn't pull herself away from Catra and the voice screaming at her to move slowly went silent.

Catra's thick hair was matted with sweat and knots, but more than anything Adora wanted to comb her hands through its softness. She hadn't truly touched Catra's hair in years—not since they were children—she hadn't felt a need to, but now as she stared at Catra all she wanted to do was touch her.

“Adora?” Catra spoke and Adora's eyes instinctively fell upon her lips. Adora wanted … she wanted … she wanted— _something_!

But she didn't know what.

“Adora?” Catra said again, confusion drawn in her features. “Are you okay?” Catra moved to get up from under Adora, her knee gently brushing in between Adora's legs as she did and with a shock, Adora realized—she wanted _that_!

The movement was brief and before Adora could fully register it Catra had already moved away, but it was too late for Adora to forget. That slight pressure had sent waves of electricity throughout Adora's body. And as Catra moved away Adora found herself wanting to chase after the feeling.

That touch had been a relief. It had put an end to the constant twinge between Adora's legs and had offered a far more pleasant feeling. Adora craved that release.

But that brief relief ended before it began and when Catra stood up, away from Adora's touch, Adora felt like she was burning as the incessant feeling between her thighs continued to grow and swell in the absence of Catra's touch.

Adora slowly stood up. She looked at her chest plate and noticed the red ‘X’ emblazoned upon it. She hadn't even realized she'd been taken out. She wondered who it was— but that thought went away when Adora caught sight of Shadow Weaver.

Adora had expected to be punished—for what she was unsure, for being distracted, but distracted by what? Adora could scarcely understand her own actions today. Her own feelings were utterly incomprehensible to her. What could she possibly say to defend herself?

But Shadow Weaver said nothing about Adora's failure. She simply stared at Adora with a knowing look, one filled with what Adora could only assume was disappointment before sending her to the infirmary, saying that the nurse would know what needed to be done.

At the memory, Adora found the tingling between her legs had only grown more incessant and she felt an unfamiliar wetness between her thighs.

Her cheeks inflamed at the realization. The nurse still hadn't arrived in the room—likely dealing with another cadet in the Fright Zone, and Adora took one careful glance towards the door, confirming it was closed, before plunging her hand beneath her garments.

It was _electrifying_!

Adora's fingers probed curiously, sliding between her wet folds. The tight coils inside her began to squeeze, she was close to something. Her fingers continued to roam, eliciting a small gasp from Adora as they caressed across a tiny nub. Adora whines as she pressed and stroked the area, sending hot waves throughout her body as her core flooded with heat.

The tight coils inside her painfully yearn for more—more of this indescribable pleasure.

Adora reflexively bucked against her fingers and _oh_ —that's what she needed. Her fingers circled and danced as Adora reached for—Her body reacted on its own, as she instinctively chased towards the unknown feeling, driven by something not entirely herself.

Her fingers dipped back into her wet core and Adora continued to buck into the palm of her hand. Her eyes were closed now and the thought of someone entering the room did nothing to stop her, in fact, at that very thought Adora felt a swell of heat in her core—her center thrummed with excitement at the thought.

Adora pushed her finger into her depths and a small gasp escaped her lips as she sheathed her finger inside herself. She felt so _close_ and she chased after that feeling—reaching for it as she bucked against the palm of her hand. Her finger—now sticky and wet—thrusted in and out of her in a pleasant rhythm.

And then it crashed into her like a wave. Her walls clenched tightly around her finger. Her entire body pulsated and writhed with energy as the release crashed into her like a tidal wave, sending coursing pleasure throughout her body.

Adora breathed heavily and she pulled her hand from her underwear. Her underwear was damp and her fingers were wet. And the incessant throbbing had faded to a comfortable pulsating, remnants of the pleasure she had just felt.

Her curiosity was not as easily sated, however, and Adora slipped her fingers beneath her clothes once more, but then the door slowly began to open and Adora quickly pulled away.

The nurse walked in, her face carved into one of annoyance that only deepened when she saw Adora. “What are you doing here? You don't look nearly hurt enough to warrant being away from training.”

Adora flinched, but she kept her resolve. “Shadow Weaver sent me.” The woman looked only more irritated and Adora struggled with her words. “She said you'd know why.”

The nurse scoffed as she pulled out a tablet. “That damned woman.” She muttered as she scrolled through the data. “What's your name?” Adora told her. “It seems Shadow Weaver wants you to get your inhibitor shot early. The rest of your age group is expected to receive them in the next couple months.”

Adora wanted to ask what an inhibitor shot was but the nurse still wore a violent expression. If there was one thing Adora learned in the Horde, it was to not question angry superiors, so Adora remained silent.

The nurse quickly delivered the shot into Adora's arm and Adora was sent away, the quiet throbbing finally silent.

**Author's Note:**

> And yeah, the shot that was given to Adora is basically a "Don't Be Horny" shot lol. It's something I see a lot in the Star Wars fandom in Finn's backstory as a First Order Stormtrooper. And since Adora and Finn are similar in the fact that they're child soldiers of a fascist regime, I thought it fitting to include that here.


End file.
